In a Difficult Situation
by TheOrginalBibliophile
Summary: Sequel to In a Delicate Situation. Find out how Percy and Annabeth break the news to their family, friends, and camp. Percabeth Cuteness. Rated T because I'm paranoid


Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from Percy Jackson and the Olympians,

The Heroes of Olympus, The Little Mermaid, or Finding Nemo. Nor do I own or make any profit from NYU, HPU, the James J. Howard Marine Laboratory, the Toyota Prius.

This is dedicated to DarkFoxx63, who gave me my first review and inspired a little scene in this fic.

:)

In a Difficult Situation

Ψ

Percy was exhausted. He had been a parent for a grand total of five days and he was tired enough to die. After they had explained things to Percy's parents the foursome instantly went into planning mode. Sally insisted that Percy and Maris stay with her and Paul, and since Annabeth couldn't exactly tote a baby back to her dorm in Brooklyn, they readily agreed. They would help with babysitting but Percy would be the one getting up in the middle of the night with her—no exceptions. Naturally, Annabeth would be coming over every day to help and on the weekends she would spend the night—Percy, of course, would take the couch—so he would get some help during his midnight diaper change sessions.

Percy wanted to get married, get a job, and find a place, that's what you do isn't it? But Annabeth was having none of that. He proposed two days ago, bought a ring and everything: a lovely silver band with a grey pearl. Percy already knew he would be marrying Annabeth, so what if it was a lot sooner than expected? But Annabeth refused. She said a baby was no reason to get married—that's how she got stuck with a step-monster, because her father thought she needed a "proper" family, and she said a bunch of other stuff about them being young and still being in high school. In the end he conceded with a pout, but he still kept that ring in his pocket along with his trusty Riptide. One day, after high-school and college (Paul and Sally gave Percy the condition that he _had_ to graduate from high school and attend college), when he had his own place and a decent job, Percy would be asking again.

It was currently three in the morning and Percy was in the kitchen warming up a bottle for Maris. Well, another bottle. Percy had burnt the first one when he had fallen asleep standing in front of the stove. He scrunched his nose up at the smell in the small kitchen; part burnt formula and part baby spit-up, which was smeared all over his current outfit consisting of a worn tee from the New York Aquariumand his favorite _Little Mermaid_ pajama pants. Earlier, when Percy got up to check on his wailing daughter, Maris had managed to puke right into his mouth and all down his front when he picked her up. Yeah, baby spit-up was definitely on his "Things I Hate" list. Percy tested the bottle, and finding it warm enough, trudged back to his room and a hungry Maris.

Percy tripped over his suitcase, nearly spilling the bottle, on his way over to Maris' cradle. He swore under his breath and hobbled the rest of the way over to his daughter. He and Annabeth were going to camp in the morning. It was officially the end of summer and the bead ceremony, as well as the send off for their Roman friends, was scheduled for tomorrow night. Since they were already planning a trip down to camp before school started it seemed the perfect opportunity to introduce Maris Sophia to the demigod world. Percy was kind of nervous about introducing her. His parents had been shocked at first, but then Sally had gone into grandma mode practically straight away. Annabeth's parents however, well, her dad was beyond shocked but in the end believed the couple about their brain baby. But her step-mother was much more…reluctant to believe their story. So they had one good reaction, and one bad. Also a ban on any and all future study dates. Percy was silently wondering about how camp would react as he fed his tiny daughter: give her a few ounces, burp her, and repeat 'til the bottle's gone. He yawned and gingerly laid Maris back down in her cradle before collapsing on his own bed, the now empty bottle discarded somewhere on the floor. In a few hours Annabeth would be coming over for breakfast, afterwards they would head out to camp and Percy wanted to be conscious for that; Maris had kept him up all night and he was so, so tired.

Ψ

"Wake up Seaweed Brain!" exclaimed Annabeth as she poked her boyfriend in the ribs.

"Mmrmph," was his reply.

"Percy! Wakey, wakey!" she tried shouting while giving him a good shove.

"…"

"Perseus!"

"Nngh, mm, huh."

"Your mom made blue pancakes…"

"mm, pankigzz…" he blearily muttered, rolling over and cracking his sea green eyes open, unaware of the trail of drool dribbling down his chin.

"Really? I've been practically beating you and shouting in your ear and 'pancakes' wakes you up?"

"What? I like pancakes."

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," she sighed exasperatedly.

"Where's Maris?" he said, eyeing the empty golden cradle at the foot of his bed.

"Well, since you were practically comatose I fed, bathed, and dressed her. She's currently being coddled by Paul in the kitchen."

"Awesome, now pancakes?"

"You're hopeless," she laughed as they left the bedroom, "…and you still drool in your sleep!"

After breakfast, they called for a cab, double checked their luggage, and strapped Maris into her shiny new car-seat. A couple of hours later and Annabeth was holding Maris while Percy lugged their bags up Half-Blood Hill. Curious campers stopped their activities to gawk at the camp's golden couple and their baby. Annabeth had just noticed that the Hunters were at camp when…

"JACKSON! Why in the name of Hades is Annabeth holding a _baby_," shouted Thalia from her place by the volleyball court—the hunters had been dominating some Apollo kids—as she ran up to meet the new family, "that looks just like her with _your_ eyes?"

"Vlacas!" Annabeth exclaimed, "Thalia we-"

"I can explain!" he replied hastily as Thalia grabbed her spear, "We didn't do anything, I swear! I—Thalia!" he yelped as she began summoning lightning.

"You defiled my poor, innocent little Annabeth! Took advantage of her! I'm gonna skin you alive Jackson!"

"Oh shit," Percy cursed under his breath as he dropped their bags and ran past the canoe lake towards the woods calling for help as more hunters joined the chase, "Annabeth. And I. Never. We didn't. Magic!" he wailed as he tried to outrun the hunters and their wolves, "Swear. On. The. Styx. Didn't ever," Percy panted after dodging an arrow, "Annabeth! Chiron! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Annabeth still stood by Thalia's Pine, holding a giggling Maris, not sure what to do. Sure, she wanted to run into the fray and help her Seaweed Brain but she was a mother now and it didn't exactly seem responsible to carry a baby on your hip while running into battle. Her eyes began searching everywhere for someone who could help.

"NICO! JASON!" she shouted at the boys as she caught sight of them coming out of Cabin 13.

Nico looked around for the voice that hollered his name, "Annabeth? What do you—is that a baby?" he replied, both boys jogging to meet her.

"Yes, her name is Maris. Watch her while I go save Percy from the Hunters," she commanded while passing him the baby and her diaper bag, "Jason, come with me and help calm down your sister?"

"Um…okay. What'd Percy do?" was Jason's tentative reply as he followed Annabeth towards the woods, grabbing a shield from the armory on their way.

"He didn't do anything, hurry up!"

"No. Seriously guys. Guys! You can't just leave me with a baby!" Nico shouted at their retreating forms, "Come on! What am I supposed to do with a—GROSS!" he screeched as Maris spit-up all over his skull tee.

By the time Annabeth and Jason caught up with Percy and the Hunters the latter had him surrounded. Percy's hair was smoking and singed, he was all scraped up, out of breath, and perched on top of the pile of stones that used to be Zeus' Fist. He was deflecting arrows with Riptide all the while proclaiming his innocence. Annabeth and Jason's sudden appearance, though, was enough to distract him earning Percy an arrow in the ass.

"OW! ZEUS' BEARD THALIA!" Percy screamed as he fell from his perch landing hard on his shoulder.

"ENOUGH!" bellowed Annabeth, very red in the face, golden curls askew, "Thalia he didn't do _anything_ to me, and even if he did it would be my business, not yours! I never took a vow for eternal maidenhood, you did!"

"Oh it is too my business! We're family, remember? What happens to you—and something _obviously_ happened if you have a _baby_—will always be my business! And this, this stupid sea monkey knocked you up and now you're a single mom and your life is over and-"

Jason's eyebrows about disappeared into his hairline when he heard that. So that baby was Annabeth and Percy's…and his sister being Thalia…oh man. He rushed over to help Percy stand as Annabeth stepped between them and the hunters.

"Thalia, please calm down. Percy's hurt. Let me take him-" Jason tried.

"NO!" she screamed in reply.

"THALIA! He didn't knock me up she is a blessing from Athena! And do you really think he'd get away with doing anything with me I didn't want too? I am _hardly_ some damsel in distress; do you know how many times I've kicked his ass? My life is not over! I'm not dropping out of high school and I've already been accepted to NYU. It's going to be difficult, for sure, but we, yes me and Percy," she added at Thalia's disbelieving stare, "We can do it. Did you really think Percy—fatal flaw of loyalty, Percy—would just abandon Maris and me? He proposed for the god's sake! So please, please don't kill the father of my baby."

You could practically see the gears turning in Thalia's mind as she stood stock still, rooted to her spot, mulling over Annabeth's words. Electricity was sparking across her hands and spear as her expression began to soften.

"So, he didn't, you didn't, a…blessing? How does that even work?" Thalia muttered out.

"I'm a child of Athena, sprung from divine thoughts…apparently when daughters of Athena tutor their Seaweed Brained boyfriends they make accidental brain babies," she gently explained.

Thalia huffed annoyed, finally relaxing her battle stance though she still glared daggers at Percy who was desperately clinging to Jason and hiding behind his shield, "Fine. But if I find out that you even thought about touching my innocent little Annabeth like that I will give you worse than an arrow to your pathetic ass!" she threatened before gathering her hunters and heading back to Cabin 8.

"Oh gods, that was a close one. Get me to the infirmary?" groaned Percy to Jason with big, begging eyes, "She shot me…and electrocuted me…hair caught on fire…had to summon a wave…"

After Jason hauled Percy to the infirmary, he and Annabeth had to explain to Chiron why sections of the woods were on fire or flooded. Fortunately the blame landed on the Hunters, who got stuck with stable duty for the duration of their stay—apparently this had not been their first incident attacking campers during their current visit.

Several hours later Annabeth was helping along a bandaged up, limping Percy. They were looking for Nico and Maris before the bonfire and _finally_ found them in The Big House, Nico awkwardly trying to fasten on a clean diaper while failing miserably.

"Oh come on! Please, please hold still for me? Who's a good girl? Yes! I finally got that stupid thing on! No! Please don't cry! I'm sorry, I'm trying but I don't know what you want!" he yelped, snatching the tearful girl up and into his wiry thin arms, "There, there, isn't a clean bum better than that nasty, soggy thing?" Nico tried to reason.

Nico started, nearly dropping Maris, when he heard Annabeth and Percy snickering behind him.

"Oh gods, that was funny!" Percy was laughing so hard he bent over, clutching at his knees for support.

"Oh shut up Seaweed Brain. Your first diaper wasn't any better and you had Sally hovering over you giving directions the whole time!" Annabeth teased, "How was she Nico?"

"Oh thank the gods! Here, take this crying, puking, pooping thing away from me! She ruined my new shirt. Ruined. And that smell had better come out of my cabin, thanks to that little, little, pooper…her diaper, it just—exploded! Everywhere on the rug! We were just playing with that Nemo plushie and, and, the smell, oh gods _the_ _smell!_ We had to leave my cabin, it was _awful_."

"She tends to explode a lot. Last night, she threw up in my mouth. My mouth!" shuddered Percy.

Nico's face was unimpressed, "Talk to me when there's toxic baby poo splattered all over your cabin…Where'd you find the baby? She's kind of young for camp, did her mortal parent die or something?"

Annabeth and Percy shared an amused look, "Your turn," chirped Annabeth.

"Well, we were doing homework and…"

After they explained things to Nico, the four headed towards the amphitheatre for the bonfire. The rest of the seven had saved them seats—not that Percy would be sitting anytime soon—and immediately made motions to grab Maris from her parents. Piper, with some help from her siblings, made her an orange bib that said, "Most Valuable Camper," as the little darling seemed to be the biggest deal at camp. As Chiron gave his usual lengthy end of summer speech, Leo, and the Hephaestus Cabin, passed out that year's bead. It was purple with an image of the Argo II, with the names of the seven, Nico, Reyna, and Coach Hedge inscribed in orange around the ship. Annabeth had to bite back the tears pricking in the corners of her eyes when Chiron gave Maris her very first camp bead. She too had been nervous about the camp's reception of her daughter, and at that moment any remaining fear and doubt left her mind. The flames of the bonfire were thirty-feet tall that night and a fabulous shade of fuchsia. Percy left early with Maris Sophia, the both of them off to sleep in Cabin 3 (Annabeth's siblings weren't too thrilled at the prospect of having a crying baby to keep them up all night in Cabin 6) while Annabeth caught up with Malcolm and the rest of her siblings, chatting away about her design plans for Olympus—now that it was back open, she was making fabulous progress.

Annabeth, Percy, and Maris Sophia spent the weekend at Camp Half-Blood before returning to New York. Monday morning brought the official start of senior year and Annabeth had to have perfect attendance and grades if she wanted to get home visit passes every weekend. Sally would watch Maris while the couple was in school and Annabeth would come over after classes to watch Maris while Percy worked. Percy had managed to find a part-time job as a gate-keeper at a local skate park. He would be working after school and on the weekends, about 20 hours a week—perfect for paying for formula and diapers and what not. Percy really hated asking his parents for money—his mom was finally financially stable and he didn't want to ruin that by mooching off of her for diaper money.

Annabeth was cuddling a sleeping Maris to her chest while sitting in the Blofis' living room. She really should have taken her into Percy's room and put her down in the cradle—all the research she did said babies should learn to sleep on their own—but this moment was too perfect. Maris was sucking on her tiny thumb, drool running down her chin, while her free hand was twirling a lock of her mother's golden hair. Annabeth was suddenly struck with how much her baby daughter was already taking after her Percy: drooling in her sleep and an unusual obsession with her hair. Also, Maris tended to prefer blue things: toys, clothes, pacifiers, etc and had already shown some ability to manipulate water during bath times—daddy's little girl. Just then Percy came clambering into the apartment with a great ruckus, dropping his backpack and skateboard haphazardly in the hall, before walking over to his girlfriend and daughter wrapping the both of them up in his arms.

"Percy! She was sleeping! Now look, you've woke her!"

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly, looking down at his now awake daughter, "How was she? Can I take her? Do you need anything?" he questioned while attempting to grab his daughter.

"She was fine, no you can't—it's my turn! We're kind of low on baby wipes," she answered, not letting Percy remove Maris from her arms.

"No fair! You've had her all day!" he whined, "I guess I'll go hit up the pharmacy then, want me to get anything else while I'm there? ...What's all this then?" Percy asked, noticing all the paperwork strewn about the coffee table.

"I would love an olive pizza since you'll be walking right past that new pizzeria; and those are your college applications," she replied with a mischievous smirk.

"…'kay, but I haven't applied anywhere yet…"

"Oh don't worry, I filled them out for you—but I'm _not_ writing your essays! I just did the boring parts, you know, name, birthday, address, and what have you."

"So where am I applying?"

"New Rome, Hawaii Pacific, and New York Universities," Annabeth said smartly.

"Why them?"

"Well, your jokes about studying surfing aside, those schools all have really great science programs. I thought you might do well with marine biology or oceanography. Particularly after we went to that oceanography lecture at the New York Aquarium last month, the speakers had you captivated so I thought…"

Percy smiled brightly at Annabeth, "Apparently, you can read my mind!" he laughed, "You know, I went back the next day to talk to the researchers about doing what they do and they said they would be willing to help me get an internship at marine laboratory. Did you know there are tons of them near camp? They're only, like, an hour or so away depending on which you choose…I've already put in my applications," he added shyly.

"Percy! That's great!" exclaimed a very excited Annabeth who was busy bouncing a giggling Maris Sophia.

Ψ

The next year was a blur for Percy and Annabeth. Between school, work, and Maris the young parents were exhausted. Percy especially so, seeing as he did indeed get that internship, so in addition to senior year at Goode High, working at the skate park, and taking care of a baby, he took a train twice a week out to New Jersey to volunteer his time at the James J. Howard Marine Sciences Laboratory. Needless to say, Percy was very pleased that he seemed to be quite capable of all his new found academics. He was currently pulling a 3.2 GPA and thought that wasn't quite bad—though Percy wished it were higher…but he supposed it was really good considering what little time he actually had for his homework.

Percy and Annabeth started receiving college acceptance letters during their Christmas break. The couple was jumping around the Blofis living room squealing in delight, clad in matching blue snowflake pajamas, when they realized they had to actually choose a college now. Percy and Annabeth both decided for NYU. Percy could go for science, Annabeth for architecture, and they could stay in New York, close to Percy's parents and camp. Thankfully, Athena graciously offered to fund their education—really now, what good is having the goddess of wisdom for a mother if you can't afford an education?

March had rolled around by the time Annabeth had found herself with some ample free time because she finally, with help from Malcolm, finished her designs for Olympus. Building was still underway, obviously; her monuments, like Rome, aren't built in a day. But both Athena and Malcolm were helping her oversee the building sites so she was able to spend more time with Maris and Percy. Annabeth had been struggling because she was jealous that Maris got to live with Percy; she understood why, it _was _perfectly logical after all, but still she wanted more time with her daughter.

June rolled around and with it, graduation. Percy was in his room, changing his shirt and tie _again_ because his daughter spit up all over him _again_ when he fed Maris her bottle after she had spit up her breakfast of pureed bananas all over his first shirt and tie. Yeah, Percy really hated baby puke; the amount of laundry he had to do in a week was unreal. Thankfully Maris seemed to be all puked out by the time the family, plus Annabeth, were loaded into Paul's Prius driving towards Goode for the ceremony.

Percy's graduation went off without a hitch. Annabeth's, however, was interrupted by a gaggle of dracaenae. Fortunately, the massive number of demigods in attendance made for a very quick dispatching that, thanks to Thalia, Hazel, and the Mist, the mortals mistook as a flash mob. After the ceremony Paul and Sally took Maris while the demigods went back to camp for a massive after-party which turned out to be Percy and Annabeth's first alone time since Maris arrived. If only the couple could enjoy it; they kept Iris Messaging Percy's parents every five minutes to check on their precious baby girl.

After graduation, Annabeth took Maris to Camp Half Blood. Percy, because of his job and internship, stayed in New York, but came to camp every weekend to be with his family. Maris was a year old now and she was shaping up to be just as smart as her mamma. She was already speaking (not quite full sentences, but still) knew her colors and shapes, and could count to ten. All of the Athena campers absolutely adored their (previously dubbed by Percy) Smart Water. Annabeth would glare daggers at anyone who dared to call her Maris that. Maris could also swim, breathe underwater, and talk to fish but her Athena Cabin aunts and uncles didn't really care for those abilities. Oddly enough, Nico, of all people, really took to the little legacy. He always volunteered to watch her whenever Annabeth or Percy wanted to train or had to teach a class. Who knew Death Breath would be good with kids?

The last day of camp had Percy, Annabeth, and Maris Sophia in a giant air bubble in the bottom of the canoe lake after the bead ceremony—this year's was pink with a golden cradle. Maris was delighting herself with babbling at the fishes and waving at passing Naiads while her parents quietly chatted with each other. They stayed submerged for hours talking about college, apartments, and marriage. Percy always slipped his hand in his pocket and fingered the little ring box whenever that topic was broached. Annabeth always said someday when Percy brought it up; he just wished it was someday soon.

"I can't wait," stated Percy with a grin.

"For what?"

"Our future: going to college, having a wedding, buying an apartment—or maybe a little blue house, Maris' first day of school…"

"FISHES!" Maris loudly interrupted causing her parents to laugh, "Want fishes! Daddy fishes pwease?"

Percy chuckled as he closed his eyes and asked the fish in the lake if they would, pretty please, put on a show for his baby girl. She soon squealed delighted as hundreds of fish answered her father's call.

"I'd like that Percy," Annabeth replied.

"Fishes?" he questioned, their earlier conversation momentarily forgotten thanks to his ADHD.

"Seaweed Brain," she sighed exasperatedly, "that future, our future. I'd like that very much," she explained before leaning in for a kiss.

Ψ

The End


End file.
